


Hush

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his everyday life, he broke rules and pushed limits, but with Taylor, he knew where to draw the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

The shift from bright stage lights to the darkness of backstage always made Zac’s head spin. The fact that on this particular occasion he found himself slammed up against a wall, deep in the backstage shadows, didn’t really help, either. There was no doubt in his mind who was behind it, though, and that made a shiver go up his spine. His body immediately relaxed, the very thought of what might come next making him weak in the knees.

“Not a single word,” Taylor hissed in his ear, his breath hot. 

Zac nodded. In his everyday life, he broke rules and pushed limits, but with Taylor, he knew where to draw the line. 

“Good boy,” Taylor replied. 

With one well-practiced hand, Taylor grasped both of Zac’s wrists and raised them above his head. His other hand snaked back down Zac’s side and to the front of his pants. Zac was already half hard and he wasn’t even ashamed at all. He had done far worse to be ashamed of in the past, although he had a feeling that whatever Taylor had planned for him right then would rank pretty high on that list.

“I’m going to let go,” Taylor said, giving Zac’s wrist something of a warning squeeze. “Move, and you’ll enjoy this a lot less.”

_Or a lot more,_ Zac thought, but knew better than to say.

With both of his hands free, Taylor was able to make quick work of Zac’s pants. Zac hadn’t worn any underwear that day, at Taylor’s request, and he swore he could almost _hear_ Taylor’s smile when he saw that his instructions had been followed. 

Rather than praise him for that, Taylor placed his palm on Zac’s back and shoved. Zac was already pressed up against the wall, but he knew what Taylor wanted; he just couldn’t quite believe Taylor wanted it right there. There was no point debating it with him, though. Instead, Zac leaned over and pressed his ass back against Taylor.

Taylor let out a disapproving sounding murmur, his hand falling against Zac’s ass with a hard smack. “Someone’s eager.”

Zac nodded, then let his head fall in shame. Was that such a bad thing? He wanted Taylor; Taylor knew that. Even if he _could_ have hidden it, he didn’t see the point. 

“If you’re that eager, then…” Taylor let the sentence trail off, but the sound of his zipper falling said more than enough.

Zac barely had time to breathe before he felt Taylor’s hard dick pressing against his ass. It took all of his strength not to say a word or make even the tiniest sound. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Would Taylor really punish him for begging? Begging wasn’t so unbecoming of someone in his position, Zac reasoned. It was practically par for the course. 

But he didn’t need to beg. Without preparation or warning, Taylor thrust into him. He was slow, but not gentle, and Zac couldn’t have stopped the hiss of breath that left his mouth even if he had tried. It earned him a hard smack that he could have sworn echoed through the whole venue. It only served to highlight how much of a risk they were taking, doing this right where anyone could find them, but somehow that made it even hotter, too.

Taylor wasted no time before working up a good rhythm, making Zac gasp for breath with every thrust. His arms ached from holding them up against the wall, but he didn’t dare let them fall even an inch. Taylor’s nails dug into his hips, nowhere near where Zac needed them to be, but Zac didn’t dare ask for that, either. 

Taylor was strangely quiet as he pounded Zac into the wall, and it made Zac want to scream. Still, he knew there was nothing he could do about it. When Taylor finally pulled back, he thought he would finally get his reprieve or at least get something in return.

Instead, Taylor simply said, “Turn around. On your knees.”

Zac did as he was told, because Zac always did as Taylor told him. Taylor’s hand was wrapped around his own dick, and Zac took the hint, opening his mouth wide. Taylor positioned himself against Zac’s bottom lip, giving just a few more quick strokes before shooting a steady stream of warm come into Zac’s mouth. Zac swallowed it all, because he knew Taylor would have it no other way. And truthfully, he didn’t want it any other way either. Whether it was pride in his ability to do it, desire to be as close to Taylor as possible, or both—Zac loved it.

And in a matter of seconds, it was over. Taylor was shoving himself back into his pants, a satisfied smile on his lips. Zac stood up and wiggled back into his own pants as well, not daring yet to meet Taylor’s eyes.

“Not bad,” Taylor finally said, planting a hand in the middle of Zac’s chest. “Not bad at all. In fact… maybe good enough to have earned a little reward when we get back to the hotel.”

“Thank you,” Zac breathed out. 

Taylor just nodded and walked away, leaving Zac reeling and still hard, his dick straining against his jeans. He fell back against the wall and let out a long, ragged sigh. Zac couldn’t remember how this thing between them had gotten so twisted, whether it was his need or Taylor’s that made it so, but he knew no matter how twisted and wrong, he would never dare try to change it.


End file.
